my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Loved Ones
Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Long John Yuki's" when Yuki throws an anvil off-screen.) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 (Heard once in "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "Long John Yuki's" and "Pinky Sandals!.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "These Are Your Lives!.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard mainly for the Loved Ones' roosters, in high, low, and normal pitches.) *Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Raspberries TE021504 (Heard once in "Long John Yuki's.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "These Are Your Lives!" when Yuki crashed offscreen.) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl heard once in reverse in "Long John Yuki's", oddly enough, it was used for a kangaroo.) *Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard once in "Long John Yuki's.") *Hollywoodedge, Ducks Quacks Duck Qua AT085201 (Heard once in "Yuki and the Harbormaster.") *Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 (Heard once in "I Nearly Missed a Rainbow.") *Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT017302 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Long John Yuki's" and "Jump for Joy!.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Totally Teen Prom.") *Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard once in "YouTubed.") *Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 1 PE200101 (Heard once in "Sunrise, Sunset.") *Hollywoodedge, Federal Air Horn Sire PE080701 (Heard once in "What Was That Susie?.") *Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701 (Splat heard once in "Farmyard Friends.") *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Hollywoodedge, Fast Rhythc Bell Din CRT015301 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny 1920s Car Engi CRT055604 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Group Bustling Foot CRT020601 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!" and "Totally Teen Prom.") *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (Heard once in "YouTubed" and "Yuki Hits the Books.") *Hollywoodedge, Gourd Rattle CRT043601 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Heard once in "Yuki Hits the Books.") *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (Heard once in "Jump for Joy!", "Mr. Hatta and Mr. Todd's Relationship Show" and "YouTubed.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "The Pom-Pom Girl" and "Friendship Through the Ages.") *Hollywoodedge, Television Switch On PE804801 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (Heard once in "Wow! What a Show!.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard often in "Yuki Hits the Books.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Yuki Rocks Out!", "YouTubed" and "Let's Rock This Crew!.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Used whenever Yuki jumps.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Used whenever Yuki jumps.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (MOSTLY!) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "The Pom-Pom Girl" when Yuki realizes she's going to be joining the cheer squad.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING AND SPRING (Heard once in "Yuki Hits the Books.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS (Heard once in "Pinky Sandals!" when Yuki sticks her tongue out.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Yuki's Basics.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "Yuki's Basics.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Used every time when Yuki rolls her eyes fiddingly.) *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "YouTubed", "Wow! What a Show!" and "Totally Teen Prom.") *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE, (Heard once in "These Are Your Lives!" when Yuki shakes her head.) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Sheep Shearers.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS (Oddly enough, it was used for a teenager crying.) *Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT (Heard once in "A Day at the Zoo.") *Sound Ideas, MAIL BOX, METAL - OPEN LID, LETTER, POST (Heard once in "Yuki's Window" for Yuki opening her window.) *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - PAPER BLOWOUT WITH HORN, PARTY (Heard once in "Los Amores Unos.") *Sound Ideas, ORCHESTRA BELLS - GLISS, UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Sheep Shearers.") *Sound Ideas, PARTY, HORN - ONE BLOW, NOISEMAKER 01 (Heard once in "Let's Rock This Crew!", "These Are Your Lives!" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, POTTERY - CLAY POT: BREAK, CRASH, SMASH 02 (Heard once in "I Nearly Missed a Rainbow" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP (Heard once in "What Was That Susie?" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard once in "Friendship Through the Ages" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT (Heard once in "A Day at the Zoo" and "Love in a Spring-o-Vator.") *Sound Ideas, ROLLER COASTER - ROLLER COASTER: PASS BY, SCREAMS, AMUSEMENT PARK (Heard once in "Love in a Spring-o-Vater" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, RESIDENTIAL, DAY - BIRDS, TRAFFIC RUMBLE, AMBIENCE (Mainly used for Tip-Top-Tippy in the daytime.) *Sound Ideas, RESIDENTIAL, NIGHT - CRICKETS, BREEZE THROUGH TREES AT NIGHT, B/G TRAFFIC, AMBIENCE (Mainly used for Tip-Top-Tippy in the nighttime.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE (Heard once in "Yodely Guy" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 (Heard once in "Yuki and the Harbormaster.") *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR (Heard once in "Yuki's Window.") *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SUPERMAN FLYING WIND (Heard once in "Treetown.") *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACEY SWOOSH UP (Heard once in "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Sheep Shearers.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard once in "Love in a Spring-o-Vator" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard once in "Love in a Spring-o-Vator" and "Sleeping Bus Rampage.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID (Heard once in "Yuki Hits the Books.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once in "Sherlock Susie.") *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, PLASTIC - PLASTIC STRETCHING SQUEAKS, CARTOON 02 (Heard once in "Shicka, Shicka, Kaboom!.") *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Mainly used when Yuki twirls her drumsticks.) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER (Heard once in "Shicka, Shicka, Kaboom!.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) (Heard once in "Shicka, Shicka, Kaboom!.") *Sound Ideas, TOILET - DOMESTIC: FLUSH AND TANK FILL 01 (Heard once in "Yuki's Window.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP (Heard once in "Yuki Hits the Books.") *Sound Ideas, WATER, DRIP - SAM'S DRIPS, (Heard once in "Yuki Hits the Books.") *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Jump for Joy!" and "Qubo Cuba.") *Sound Ideas, WIND - SOFT WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Yuki-a-Doodle-Doo.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (MOSTLY!) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING (Heard once in "Yuki's Window" when the power goes out.) *Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP (Heard once in "Yuki-a-Doodle Doo" when Yuki smiles at Susie.) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (MOSTLY!) Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:2001 Category:2005 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Fake TV shows Category:Make-Believe TV shows Category:Fantasy TV shows